


Good Boy

by Srash



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: It's just one fine afternoon giving your master a good performance with your mouth.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I am still not out of old oneshots I wrote in 2016~ This one year was something I wrote as prequel to a nasty roleplay thread with Renji and my boy Srash which, unfortunately, found a sudden end as the other went on a hiatus.....like most of the people back then when the "party" was actually starting. 
> 
> As always, I didn't beta-read this oneshot means that there might or rather will be typos, grammar and/or tense errors. 
> 
> Long story short, here's the oneshot to read and for reference purposes, the visuals for [Srash](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/634762641907519488).

Renji’s head moved up and down on Srash’s cock, sucking almost every inch while his red hairs were stroked from his Master. Rock music was playing in the background, his favorite kind of when he wanted to relax after band practice. That and pleasing his Master when he asked for.

“Atta boy, your sore mouth needs something in it now, doesn’t it? How’s my cock? Feels good?” Srash asked smirking, threading through his Pets’ hairs and kept his eyes on him. Knowing that he wasn’t allowed to stop until his Master said so, the redhead simply used his tongue a bit on the shark’s length to answer. Having his head petted like a dog as reward for obeying his Master, Renji welcomed this treatment. He breathed through his nose and kept his pace on Srash’s thick erection while he felt his own cock pressing against his pants, begging for both release and attention. Renji tried to ignore it, not touching himself as he was ordered too, not even a single rub to give himself some friction was allowed.

Srash might be a bit strict with his rules and orders for Renji as his Pet, but he was also a gentle Master, who’d treated him roughly during sex, what was welcomed from the Pet, which loved the feeling of those sharp shark teeth abusing his skin. When he felt a sudden pull on his hairs, Renji stopped moving his head, yet kept the cock Srash in his mouth.

“Good boy. I’m glad you get the hint. Now get back to work.” The Master mused as he let go of his Pet’s hairs, who went immediately back to bobbing on his cock.

They were in the living room of Srash’s apartment, with him sitting on a black couch chair and Renji kneeling between his legs, both still clothed except the shark’s open pants. His pants were open enough for Renji to suck and massage his cock and balls carefully. Most of their private meetings were like this: Renji came to Srash or vice versa and then they went at it immediately. It was a relationship, that seemed to be very superficial, just a Master fucking his Pet. But it was more, for both of them. Renji wasn’t used to have such a….gentle dom as partner, many of Srash’s predecessors just wanted the redhead for his body and that’s it. Srash however, wanted more.

Of course did he fucked him the rough way, the stray dog desired and loved, but he was more of a tease than brutal while doing so. Renji loved it how the shark treated him, both inside and outside their flats. The shark was very protective for his dog, especially when crazy fans or show-offs tried to get close to him, he was always keeping them on a distance, not allowing anyone except him to touch his beloved Pet.

“Renji…keep going….don’t stop….” Srash groaned, holding the other’s head to move him the way, he wanted it. “I’m almost there!”

Hearing these words turned Renji on. He loved it when his Master came into his mouth quite a lot. But the more did he loved it, when Srash claimed him on the bed, pounded him into the mattress, bend over the table or fucked him against the wall. God did he loved to be filled from Srash’s cock, to be dominated from the tall shark and being the pet stray dog, he was no matter what he tried to change about it.

Renji’s music was the only thing that made him forget about all this. When he was on stage, howling his lyrics into the crowd, it was him who was the Master, the one who is in control of everything. But once Renji left the stage, dropped the microphone and disappeared from the screen of public’s attention, he was the needful, attention and approval searching Pet of Srash, who treated him nicely with enough discipline to show him, how much of a dog he was. But again, this was Renji desired and loved to get from Srash.  
Renji could feel from the throbs of his Master’s cock inside his mouth, how close he was and how much he screamed for tasting the sweet release on his tongue.

‘ _Please master…give it to me! I’m so hungry!_ ’

Another sudden pull on his crimson hair made Renji stop again, not moving his head but his tongue more or less unconsciously until he was pulled of Srash’s cock, having it slide out of his mouth with a sloppy sound and whine coming from the Pet, who desired to taste him to the end. Renji was very disappointed that he was denied of tasting his Master, so he looked up to those strong emerald eyes the shark had and was surprised from a strong, dominating kiss with a grope between the Pet’s legs, feeling his pulsing arousal through his pants. This made Srash smirk and asked with a dominant tone, “Does my Pet want to have some fun with its Master?”

Renji was riled up from these words and tone, his Master had. Lust and need clouded his mind as mumbled something, but unable to be heard from his Master. Srash moved his lips to his Pet’s ears, bit the lobe and whispered, “What was that, Renji? I’m afraid that I…couldn’t hear you.” Renji bit his bottom lip, shivered as he gasped desperately to the sound and warmth of his Master’s voice touching his ear. “Tie me up, Master….please just….tie me up and….use me the way you want….I’m all yours…Master” Srash smirked, reached down to Renji’s pants to unbuckle them, reaching inside and started to rub his Pet’s length through the boxers, making him beg and whine to keep going. “See, was that so hard to say?”

The Pet was pulled up and then brought to the bedroom by his Master, who started to undress him once they were there, forbidding the redhead to do it by himself. Once he was naked, Renji was then brought onto the bed with his back against the mattress. Srash knelt between his Pet’s legs, tying his hands together and to the headboard, blindfolding his eyes and put a collar with a nametag around his neck. Just as we was done preparing his Pet in the appropriate way, the Master gave him a single kiss on the lips before he went from the bed, looking at Renji who was withering, gasping and curling his toes while he waited for Srash’s return to him.

“And now….let’s have some fun, Renji~”


End file.
